Andoria
Andoria was an inhabited M-class moon orbiting a ringed gas giant in the Andorian system. It was the homeworld of the Andorian and the Aenar races. Andoria took part in talks to form a Coalition of Planets in 2155 and became a founding member of the United Federation of Planets in 2161. .|Andor may be the name of the gas giant, the name of the capital city or an alternate name for Andoria. See Appendices for more information.}} Astronomical Data Location Andoria was located in a neighboring system to , which led to a series of conflicts between the Andorian Empire and the Vulcans. In 2154, the Vulcan High Command deployed a fleet of 12 starships to Regulus, which lay just outside Andorian sensor range, preparing to attack Andoria. ( ) Andoria was also relatively close to the Sol system, and the Andorian Empire occupied space between Babel and Tellar Prime. ( ) In the 24th century, Andoria was located near to the Cardassian border. ( ) |According to the Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 36 & 52; "United Federation of Planets I"), Andoria was the eighth planet in the Andoria (Procyon, or Alpha Canis Minoris) system, a system located in the Beta Quadrant. The planet was depicted as an Earth-like planet.|According to the more recent Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385"), Andoria was the first moon in Andor's system. The gas giant Andor was the eighth planet in the Andoria (Procyon) system. The depiction of Andoria was closer to its appearance in "The Aenar".}} Further Information "Chirurgeon" was a medical profession on Andoria. ( ) In designing her new solarium, Yanas Tigan used tile she imported from Andoria. ( ) Historical in 2154.]] :See also: Andorian history and Federation history The was the first ice-cutter to circumnavigate Andoria. ( ) Andoria was inhabited by the blue skinned Andorian species of humanoids, and the Aenar, a subspecies of the Andorians. There was contact between the two sentient species on Andoria in the distant past, but eventually contact was lost and both species only vaguely remembered the other in myths and stories. It was not until around 2104 that contact was re-established between the Andorians and the Aenar. ( ) Following the agreement of the cease fire on Weytahn in 2152, talks were continued on Andoria, where it was hoped that more than "just talk" would be accomplished. ( ) Prior to entering the Delphic Expanse in 2153, Talas suggested to Shran that they should head back to Andoria while they were still able. ( ) In 2154 the Vulcan High Command planned to attack Andoria. ( ) Later that year, the crew of set course for Andoria to return the crew of the destroyed warship Kumari home for medical attention. ( ) Geographical Andoria was an ice world, with a human-breathable oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere. Andorian cities were underground and took their energy from geothermal activity. The cities were connected to each other by thousands of kilometers of tunnels. Only during rare heatwaves would the temperature on Andoria rise above freezing, and even then only for a few weeks at a time. In the northern wastes, a temperature reading of -28° was not uncommon during mid-summer. ( ) Kasidy Yates considered the mountains of Andoria as a site for a honeymoon with Benjamin Sisko in 2375. ( ) Points of interest: *Andorian Academy *Wall of Heroes *Mountains of Andoria *Northern Wastes *Aenar compound Zoological *Andorian amoeba *Andorian bull *Andorian redbat *Andorian tuber root *Ice-bore *Zabathu Appendices Background information In , one of Roy Ritterhouse's drawings is called "Honey Moon on Andoras". This may be an in-joke reference to Andoria. The establishment of the Andorian homeworld as a moon orbiting a gas giant was devised to help explain the contradiction of why it was sometimes called Andor and sometimes it was called Andoria, the gas giant being Andor and the moon Andoria. (ENT Season 4 DVD special features; Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection, issue 37, p. 14) According to the script of , there were two Andorian moons. However, this was later changed to two Teneebian moons for the filming of the episode. In the final draft script of (dated ), Andoria was referred to as having once been visited by Travis Mayweather and his family aboard their ship. However, this reference was later changed to Lavinius (by or on , when a revised final draft of the script was issued), and the scene was ultimately deleted. The Last Unicorn Games and Samuel John Ross used information about Andoria, a frozen world first published in Star Trek: The Role Playing Game, for the work The Andorians: Among the Clans. Having been reading this publication, Mike Sussman was inspired by the book's cover while working on Star Trek: Enterprise. He later stated, "I remember saying to Manny Coto, who was our season 4 showrunner, 'What do you think of this as a look for the Andorian homeworld? " (Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection, issue 37, p. 15) Mike Sussman's suggestion addressed a need to save expenses, as caverns built for an ENT Vulcan trilogy, which had recently wrapped production, could be reused as the Andorian ice caves, simply repainted white. The fact that the sets could be redressed in such a way was one motive for pursuing the idea. Remembering Manny Coto's response to the plan, Sussman relayed, "He said, 'Great, because we can paint our Vulcan sets white and now it's ice!' and that's what we did." (Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection, issue 37, p. 15) In the final draft script of "The Aenar", Andoria was described as "an icy, M-Class world" with "a stark yet stunning arctic landscape, lit by brilliant sunlight with a slightly bluish hue." The planet was also referred to as having "a driving, howling wind." Andoria was shown using various methods. "Herman Zimmerman and his team at the art department made wonderful ice cave sets," said Visual Effects Producer Dan Curry. "For the exteriors we used a combination of matte paintings." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 37, No. 2, p. 40) A particular set that was used as Andoria could be paid for over a longer stretch of time than the Star Trek TV series usually allowed. "We, you know, were able to build a huge set of Andoria," Manny Coto recalled. "And because we played that set over various episodes, we were able to amortize the building of the set and get bigger production value." ("Before Her Time: Decommissioning Enterprise, Part Two: Memorable Voyages", ENT Season 4 Blu-ray special features) In the never-produced animated series Star Trek: Final Frontier, set during the 2460s, Andoria was destroyed by the Romulans. Reference material According to Star Trek: Star Charts (pp. 19, 36, 52 & 60), Andoria was a class M planet located in the Procyon binary star system. This system consisted of an orbited by an . Andoria was identified as the eighth planet. It was the capital of the Andorian Empire, and a founding member of the United Federation of Planets in 2161. The capital of Andoria was Andor, and 38.2 billion people lived on Andoria. Andorians became warp-capable in 1154 AD. Andoria was located in the Andorian Sector, also known as Sector 006. This sector was the sixth explored by Earth ships. In his final voyage in 2120, Zefram Cochrane visited Andoria. According to Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385"), Andoria (Andor, or Procyon VIIIA) was a moon of Andor. It was the capital of the Andorian Empire, and a founding member of the UFP in 2161. The capital of Andoria was Laikan. The primary species were Andorian and Aenar. In the late 24th century, there were 1.8 billion Andorians and 4.1 million Aenar living on this moon. In 1154 AD, Andoria became warp-capable. In his final voyage in 2120, Zefram Cochrane visited Andoria. Apocrypha In Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 1, Thirishar ch'Thane and Prynn Tenmei note the differences between the names "Andor" and "Andoria." While Tenmei grew up thinking of ch'Thane's homeworld as "Andoria," ch'Thane grew up knowing it as "Andor." Conversely, ch'Thane grew up thinking of Tenmei's homeworld as "Terra," only to discover that Terrans call it "Earth." External link * bg:Андория ca:Andòria cs:Andoria de:Andoria es:Andoria fr:Andoria it:Andoria ja:アンドリア nl:Andoria pl:Andoria pt:Andória Category:Moons Category:Andoria Category:Homeworlds